


Problemy z kotami

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, M/M, koty, lęki i żale Rolfyra Kelmaris
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Nieśmiała próba zepchnięcia go na ziemię spotkała się tylko z powolnym mrugnięciem ze strony kocura, który wydawał się całkowicie rozleniwiony i niezbyt skłonny do ruszenia z miejsca.





	

Fyr westchnął, gdy leżący na jego kolanach kot wstał i, wbijając pazury w jego udo nawet przez gruby materiał spodni, przeciągnął się leniwie tylko po to, by w chwilę później ponownie ułożyć się do snu. Nieśmiała próba zepchnięcia go na ziemię spotkała się tylko z powolnym mrugnięciem ze strony kocura, który wydawał się całkowicie rozleniwiony i niezbyt skłonny do ruszenia z miejsca. Zaczął także mruczeć, na tyle głośno, że rumak ich mistrza zastrzygł uszami z zaciekawieniem. Wykorzystując jego zainteresowanie, Fyr rzucił mu błagalne spojrzenie, ale ten tylko parsknął i na powrót zajął się o wiele ciekawszym, pełnym owsa workiem.  
  
\- Wiesz, to tylko potwierdza generalną opinię, że jesteś dupkiem, Cosimo - powiedział w końcu paladyn, niechętnie godząc się ze swoim losem i krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Jestem pewien, że mistrz nie jest zachwycony wiedząc, że zużywasz swoją cenną energię na tego typu bzdury, gdy wszyscy nadal jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie.  
  
\- Nie wkładaj słów w moje usta, Kelmaris - zawołał z drugiej strony ich małego obozu wyraźnie rozbawiony ser Valen. - To dobry pomysł, przyda ci się trochę treningu w przezwyciężaniu lęku."  
  
Fyr sapnął z niedowierzaniem.  
  
\- Nieomal umarliśmy w ostatniej walce, a wy nadal uważacie mnie za tchórza?  
  
\- Odwaga to nie to samo co brak tchórzostwa. - Valen uśmiechnął się w zadumie. - Co byś zrobił, gdyby przyszło nam pokonać bandę kotołaków?  
  
\- Prawdopodobnie umarł z honorem. - Fyr zmusił się do opuszczenia ręki i podrapania kocura za uchem. Jego błyszczące czarne futro było podejrzanie miękkie i Fyr nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że było to częścią zastawionej na niego pułapki. Ciekawe, czy zawsze starannie zaplecione warkocze Cosimo byłyby równie miękkie, gdyby mag... nie. Naprawdę nie powinien się nad tym zastanawiać, te myśli mogły wieść tylko na drogę szaleństwa.  
  
\- Cosimo - powiedział w końcu - przestań, proszę.  
  
Gdy zaklęcie przerwało się z trzaskiem, ukazując na powrót wyszczerzonego w uśmiechu maga, kolana Fyra zaprotestowały gwałtownie przeciwko tak szybko zwiększającemu się ciężarowi. Zanim jednak zrzucił go z siebie, Cosimo Rezi, adept magii i najgorszy najlepszy przyjaciel na świecie uskoczył na bok i z gracją stanął na nogach, otrzepując szaty i odrzucając na plecy plątaninę drobnych warkoczy.  
  
\- O, cóż to, sir Kelmaris nauczył się manier? Niesamowite - zakpił. - Nie sądziłem, że ten dzień kiedykolwiek nadejdzie.  
  
Valen zaśmiał się, całkowicie ignorując rumieniec na twarzy swojego młodszego ucznia, po czym pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Skoro skończyłeś swoją przerwę, Cosimo, zacznij ustawiać pułapki dookoła obozu. To spokojna okolica, ale z pechem, który prześladuje nas ostatnio lepiej być ostrożnym niż martwym. A ty, Fyr, bierz się za gotowanie. Nie zostało nam już wiele światła dnia, a w drogę będziemy wyruszać o świcie.  
  
-Absolutnie nienawidzę polimorfii - oświadczył Fyr do nikogo w szczególności, bo wiedział, że jedynym zainteresowanym był teraz tylko rumak, który postanowił po raz kolejny spróbować przeżuć rude włosy paladyna w poszukiwaniu ukrytych marchewek. - I kotów.  
  
Nie musiał wspominać, że magowie stanowczo nie należeli do tej kategorii. Podobnie zresztą jak i gotowanie.


End file.
